


The Final Curtain Call

by sunnyskipper



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, This is my first work go easy on me, none of this is canon just a prediction for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: Was thinking about how Tommy said he can only rest easy once he has the discs back. Came up with this quick oneshot
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Kudos: 13





	The Final Curtain Call

It's the end of the war against Dream, they've won. Tubbo searches the battlefield for his best friend, Tommy, who he can finally be together with again. No more war, no more complications between their friendship. He spots them in the distance, standing by his lonesome looking up at the sky as the clouds part and the sun shines down on him perfectly; a hero. The hero they all needed. A grin stretches across Tubbo's face as he begins making his way towards him, "T-Tommy! hey! we did it!" He cries out in glee, stumbling over a few rocks, a hand pressed to his minor injury on his side.

Tommy's head slowly falls, and he looks at Tubbo. After all they've been through, Schlatt, L'manburg getting blown up, Dream... it's finally over. His hands begin to shake, and his sword, dripping in blood, falls to the ground. In his other hand, he held one of the discs, and Tubbo held the other, his grin growing wider until... everything comes to a standstill. 

"T-Tommy...?" 

As he tries to approach Tubbo, step by step, his whole body begins to tremble. Yet he's smiling, even though it's clear he's in immeasurable pain. "H-hey, T-Tubbo," he coughs out, his knees buckling he came to a sudden halt and fell forward. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo immediately rushed to his side, trying to keep him standing, but both of them fell to their knees. "Tommy, what's wrong-" he cut himself off, the words dying in his throat as he felt something warm against his hand pressed against Tommy's stomach. He slowly pulls away and to his horror, his whole hand was covered in blood. Tommy's blood. "N-no... no, no, no - Tommy, you..." they had lost sight of each other admist the battle, but they both knew they'd make it out alive. They had to, no matter what they always make it out together in the end; they were inseparable. 

Right...?

"We... won," Tommy's weak voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He held onto Tubbo's arm with a shaky grasp, and lifted his head to look at him, still smiling, blood dripping down his forehead. "We won, tubbo, we got the discs back." The discs, all of this... over two stupid discs that didn't even matter. Ranboo had told him what felt like ages ago, how they were metaphors for power; Tommy and Dream were fighting for power and control. Even though they had tried to stop it, in one way or another, even if he didn't end up becoming Schlatt... Tommy turned into Wilbur, in some way. Losing sight of what he truly cared about-

"Why, why did you have to go through with this?! This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't care about those stupid discs - why do you care so much about them, huh?! Or were you just fighting for power against dream?! Tell me!"

"I..." He could see the colour draining from his face, and his eyes that used to shine so brightly under the sunlight. His confidence was always a beacon of hope, everyone had to admit that, even if he could be a bit annoying sometimes - things wouldn't be the same without him, and that was proven when they exiled him. When /he/ gave the order to exile him...

"It... It wasn't the discs themselves... It was us, that I cared about."

Huh?

"I-I'm sorry, Tubbo..." They were running out of time. Looking up, Tubbo could see the survivors approaching - everyone, asides from Dream, and... and Tommy, made it out alive. They all came to a halt as the situation dawned on them, gasping and tears already falling. Tommy was crying, too, his tears falling onto the arms wrapped around him. "I-I got a little too over my head, didn't I? Ha ha... Silly me, I'm not always right... wrong, I've been wrong the w-whole time." 

He leaned into Tubbo's touch, his blood getting all over his friend and staining the remains of grassy terrain beneath them, kicked up and ruined by the war. "Those discs... T-they're a symbol of our friendship. I-I always cherished the memory of us sitting together, at the bench... We've been through so much, but then we started to drift away and..." He trailed off, and grabbed onto Tubbo's shirt with what little strength he had left. He looked up at Tubbo, his smile finally breaking as tears streamed down his bloody, scratched up face. "I-I just wanted my old buddy back." 

His hand stopped shaking, and fell by his side. Tubbo wrapped his arms further around him, pulling him closer. He let out a painful cry as everyone watched from a distance, surrounding the two. He sobbed, his vision blurring up from all his tears. "I'm sorry, Tommy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything - I should have never exiled you, I'm a bad friend - t-this should have never happened, I thought I was doing the best for the nation Tommy, I'm sorry!" 

He began sobbing uncontrollably, the memories of their times together flashing through his mind. They've been together right from the beginning, by each other's side, promising it'd stay that way forever... 

"I forgive you."

Why did it have to end like this?


End file.
